


Home

by thealpacalypse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, Gen, J2, M/M, friendship schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night after a long day of work, everything is a little bit softer. But softer means also more vulnerable and sometimes it all gets a little too much for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Hannah! :)

**Home**

 

„Sometimes all this just really gets to me“, Jensen says, leaning his head on Jared's shoulder. He feels tired, it has been a long day, and they were doing some night shoots until half past eleven. And they had been hard ones, lots of angst and arguing between Sam and Dean.   
“I know”, Jared answers quietly and puts an arm around Jensen's shoulder. God, Jensen still feels so _tense_ and he relaxes only slowly under Jared's touch.

Jensen knows he doesn't have to say anything else, he knows Jared gets what Jensen means. Still he wants to talk about it, hoping he can shake off all of Dean's emotions and burdens with it. “You know, the show, Dean and Sam... sometimes I just hate that there are so many hurt feelings between them. Because it's so clear to me that they still would do everything for each other, but there's so much broken and it hurts... it hurts them, I mean. And it makes me tired of this.”

He leans a bit more into Jared and imagines hearing Jared's heartbeat, steady and calming. He closes his eyes. Jared's hand on his shoulder is warm and so very familiar, and Jared's thumb is drawing circles there. It's the only answer Jensen needs and Jared knows that, but just like Jensen he speaks anyway.

“Jen, I told you, don't get lost in Dean's mind. You're doing an awesome job with him, but he's not allowed to fuck things up for you. You can't allow him to make you forget why this is the time of our lives: Because we do what we love and we do it together.”

Sometimes Jensen is really glad that Jared is such a cheesy kind of guy who says stuff like that. It really _does_ make him feel better, and it's true. This is his family, this is his life, this is Jared by his side. That's more than enough.

Sometimes he thinks about the end of all this. He's been on _Supernatural_ for nine years now and from time to time he gets really tired of it. Not of the people; not of the show. But sometimes... yeah, sometimes it scares him how much he feels like Dean after a long day of work.

But – and not only sometimes, but all of the time – there's Jared. Jared telling him it's okay, pulling him back to the ground, showing him why this is worth everything.

“You're so cheesy”, Jensen grumbles, way too late and way too much fondness in his voice. He can practically _hear_ Jared smile to that before Jared answers: “Yeah. You love it. Let's go home.”


End file.
